


To Have Done Something

by LegendHasIt



Series: Poems by Me [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Hopeful Ending, I think its set in the series finale, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry, What-If, its in oswalds pov, supposed to be doing homework but instead i wrote this shit, whose to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendHasIt/pseuds/LegendHasIt
Summary: He had had a chance many years agoSometimes he wished that he could go back to those daysTo just go back***********Welcome to bad poetry night everyone, aka I was feeling angsty about nygmobblepot
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Poems by Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	To Have Done Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm supposed to be doing poetry homework but instead, I'm writing gay poetry for these knuckleheads, don't ask when this is set I don't even know.

He had had a chance many years ago 

Sometimes he wished that he could go back to those days

To just go back 

To have told him not to get any wine for they already had some at home

But he never did

Their home, the home that they'd shared, 

A home where they could've grown old, happy and together

But they never did 

To have told him when they were visiting the school

He really did like some of the kids but there were so many 

And he had so many things to say later that day

But he never did

To be able to have the courage to have told him in his office

If he had only been able to get the words out

Would the future have been different?

Or would he had still fallen in the pier, betrayed and heartbroken,

Seeking revenge? 

To have had made the move on the couch 

To have held him and have been able to kiss him

To have said something, anything, when he was so worried the other, would perish 

To express his gratitude in more ways than words when he broke him out of the place they didn't  
and would never appreciate the man he loved 

Or even just to have thanked him for his hospitality when he'd been shot 

Maybe to have just befriended him when they'd first met 

Would that have made any difference?

At least now, after ten years of not seeing eachother, maybe he could try again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this ship, I've been thinking of writing an actual full-length fic, anyways Kudos and Comments would be very appreciated!


End file.
